


Favoritism by Sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Favoritism by SahiyaSummary: “You know, I’m not sure this is fair to the other Imperial Auditors. I think this might be favoritism.” A Deeper Season 'verse Miles/Gregor nookie.





	Favoritism by Sahiya [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Favoritism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33391) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



Title: Favoritism

Author: Sahiya

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)

Pairing: Miles/Gregor

Rating: R

Warnings: None

Summary: “You know, I’m not sure this is fair to the other Imperial Auditors. I think this might be favoritism.” A Deeper Season 'verse Miles/Gregor nookie.

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33391)

Length 00:08:24

Mediafire Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/04%20A%20Quiet%20Fortitude%20by%20sahiya.mp3)


End file.
